Kato Belmont
"Will the curse of Dracula ever be lifted? Isn't there a way to end my family's suffering?" ― Kato to Alucard. Kato Belmont is the main protagonist of the non-canon story Castlevania: Bloody Tears and is the latest Belmont to fight Dracula and he is the son of Laura Schafer and original Castlevania character Julius Belmont who fought Dracula one year before he was born. At first he wields a plain rope whip but later he wields the famous Vampire Killer used for many generations by his ancestors and his father before him. Appearance Kato is a handsome young adult and has dark brown eyes and long black hair. He claims that "getting a hair cut is a waist of money." Casually Kato wears a white t-shirt and blue jeans and some converse shoes but in battle he wears iron chestplate with gold markings and a gold Schwarzwind bird on it as well as a red cape with the same logo, he also wears brown trousers and cuff boots. he wears a black leather wrap around his waist as well as black long gloves. Life prior to Dracula's resurrection Kato was born on February 14, 2000. Even though he's a Belmont he never knew about his heritage for a long time because Julius was always busy and couldn't spend any time with him or tell him the stories of the Belmont legacy even before bed, However Kato would be overjoyed because his younger brother Joseph Belmont was born on April 3, 2009 and Kato would always play with him and help him grow. However he was struck hard with grief because on August 17, 2010 his father Julius Belmont would disappear and with no trace, the police investigated and threw a search party with no luck. Julius Belmont was pronounced dead. Kato didn't take it to well being 10 years old at the time. but that's not the only time grief came to him. On November 12, 2014 his mother Laura Schafer was stricken with cancer. Kato and Joseph would visit her every day and pray together with her so she can be healthy again. During his sophomore year of high school he met Michelle Curtis, back then things were just kind of awkward between the two but they were friends regardless. Eventually he saw her getting bullied and saw her cry, He saw Michelle in pain and he stood up for her after he decided to comfort her. Ever since they've been growing closer and closer. They we're even dating before junior year but broke up 4 months after graduation because they just felt bored and unhappy but they're still close friends so everything turned out good. Later Michelle falls in love with Kato again but whether Kato and Michelle date again or remain friends is up to player's decision. However Kato's life would take a turn for the worst when on March 8, 2015 his mother Laura Schafer died in her sleep. Kato and Joseph mourned and ever since Kato has struggled to move on Sprites Credit me if used.